Eye for an Eye
by Theyellowscout
Summary: They betrayed him...big mistake. Ocs miss and highway belongs to miss-prime in deviantart.
1. Prologue

_Author's note;_

 _Now this is gonna be like a kill bill fanfic , though this is gonna revolve around the autobot medic ratchet and his human companion (oc ) miss._

 _rated m for blood ,gore , loss of human life and sexual themes also cursing._

 _Also this is from my dead deviantart account;_ _art/eye-for-an-eye-prologue-read-carefully-639870801_

In the shadows of cybertron , in a small backwater town that hardly anyone ever remembered these days , there stood a small bar where two lovers would celebrated their relationship . A most joyous relationship , only to be interrupted by a shrill scream of denial followed by deafening sounds of blasters firing at the same time.

the beatings continues upward of a mech until a voice without a sign sympathy or mercy called it to a halt.

Ratchet fell down on the cool floors of the fluid stained bar in a broken bleeding heap . From where he could see the half dead body of his beloved "miss" , a human turned cybertronian who loved him from the start. But even in his agony , ratchet had his own problems...five of them to be exact. He recognized them all, they all looked down on him with disappointment, distrust , disgust and at least a tiny little pit of mercy.

He fell his spark crushed , when he looked into their blank optics. He knew all of them and he considered them to be his friends...ai! Even they did betrayed him , he still knew that some of them had mercy but they they dare not show it. Not with the fifth member of his ill-wishers , who began to walk menancingly towards his beaten figure. Even in a bad shape , ratchet felt old unstoppable blood-crazed rage build inside him. HOW DARE THEY!

"I'm sorry ratchet , but you leave me no choice"

with those words , ratchet's spark simmered with more blood crazed rage " **NO CHOICE?! No choice?!"**

"Now this is me at my normal mood " the figure said.

ratchet felt his spark burned more and more until pure fear took over once he met the large mechs canon. He had to look away.

The large mech his glossa for disapproval of the action.

A smooth but also cold hand wrapped around ratchets beaten face and forced him once more to look into those sickening blue optics. " **SLAG THOSE OPTICS MAY BE BEAUTIFUL BUT THEY ARE SICKENING!"**

"

Look into the eyes of your dissapointed master " the mech said without a hint of mercy " **you are a disgrace to the** **autobot cause "** **.  
**  
"told ya doc, making love to organics is disgusting...you are no better than a con lover~" a white autobot wrecker with red and green stripes said before he spitted onto ratchets beaten body.

ratchet knew who that annoying awful mech was , he remembered him breaking his stuff back on earth where he would scream " **i needed that!"  
**  
"You are filth to us all" another familiar voice said ."Now you know what we do to fitlh , we call for clean up" he continued before putting his huge hammer down and sitting on a fluid stained bar stool.

ratchet stared once more into those sickening blue optics , which made the mech sadistically smirk . He then stood above him like a god amongst all bots and he charged his blaster.

ratchet started to feel the panic rise within him , he tried moving but it was to no use. The time has come.

the mech aimed his blaster to ratchets spark chamber "goodbye old friend"

" **Optimus...** **please im gonna be a fa-,  
**  
his speech was interrupted by a single blast , mere minutes it shook the core of his chasis.

The walls shook and the sound of eering alarm bells rang.

 **TBC**


	2. Vol 1

**Chapter 1 - The fluid stained bar**

A red , blue and white sportscar drove along the unkept rusty streets of the forgotten cybertronian town known as "Elois" . An outskirts town near the former decepticon kapital of 'kaon'. This town was almost forgetten or ignored by its city neighbors , making it a safe place for bots who have no faction or those who just needs to get away from everything.

The sports car drove up on what used to be a known as a bar , but as of now it is a scene of a mass slaughter .

Highway transformed , all tired and weary. Another slaughter in a remote town , another long hard case.

Footsteps soft and full of grace , as the young detective made his way through the massacare. He watched as three of the police department's finest forensic coroners drag away the bodies on a stretcher. Nothing is out of the ordinary. He made his way to his assistant whoom was currently interrogating a waiter bot . He whistled which caused him to immediately look at him with his old blank face.

"what are the casualties?" He asked as he whipped his hand on the mech fluid stain on the wall.

"2 autobots , 5 neutrals...no witnesses . But we identified the two autobots" the grumpy old mech said with almost no emotion. " we also have one survivor"

"who are they...the autobot casualties ?" Highway asked as he looked around .

"first casualty is swevre , a mini autobot who left the ranks for a peaceful quiet life and to start his dream of opening a bar . " he replied while taking pictures of the holes in the walls and the foot prints the killers left behind.

highway walked over to the bar to see the small autobot slumped over the 'vintage oil cabinet ' with large hole in his chest . His optics were lifeless and his color was gone , he was mostly likely doing his duty when the killers broke in and shot him. He was probably the first victim, for the bar was the closest to the door.

"Second autobot casualty?" Highway asked as he did the holy sign of primus , a blessing to swevres spark.

the assistant merely pointed to a corpse near the center of the bar , which was wrapped in a forensic blanket . "I'm sorry for your lost"

Highway raised an optic ridge and walked towards the corpse , he knelt down beside and he hesitated before pulling the sheet off. He felt his spark stop and everything slowed down around him . "Ratchet?!"

He stared into the autobot medics dimmed optics , he then felt tears fall down his eyes . His felt his spark stop , as he clutched the corpse of the only mech he considered as a brother .

but then he felt something breathing on his neck , he raised an optic ridge and backed his head away from the corpse of the once adored medic. Did he just breathe ?

highway let out a small gasp as he noticed the hole on ratchet's chest is getting smaller and the medic let out a soft exhale. Its breath was noticed by highway.

"oh my primus " the assistant said before doing the holy sign.

"Yup, old **doc is alive"  
**

 **Chapter 2 - sleeping beauty  
**  
Ratchet's body laid on the medical berth as the soft beep of the spark beat machine sounded . He was in stasis for almost 20 earth days, yet his vital signs remained the same as he was brought in the first day...he was just a sleeping beauty. His spark beated softly and the machine's beats echoed the halls.

Suddenly heavy footsteps and a eerie catchie whistle broke the silence , the whistle got louder and louder as the mysterious female figure dressed up as a medicfemme arrived at ratchet's door window.

she smirked as she watched the medic lay on his bert unmoving. "Easy prey"

She Opened the door and began to menancinly walked toward the berth like a spider crawling to his prey that has been tangled on his web.

"well hello doctor ~ , still alive eh?" She said with a hint of violence and pleasure.

The femme took out a syringe from her side and inserted it in ratchet's life support " dying in our stasis is so peaceful"

But before she could inject the fluid of doom , her comm. beeped. DANG!

she took the syringe out and answered the call . **"Hello prime~** " she said with a seductive voice.

"Whats his condition , **elita?** " Optimus Asked with a stern voice from the other end.

"he's in stasis " she replied looking back to the berth.

"listen elita ... i need you to abort what you're doing." optimus replied with a hint of relief and sterness.

Elita felt her rage build. " **Abort?!...ABORT?!"  
**  
"Keep your beautiful voice down , my love " optimus kindly demanded from the other line.

"WHY?"

" **You all beated that** traitor **til' he couldnt walk and i blasted his spark open , yet with his healing powers his spark just kept beating. We can order his execution at anytime , but one thing we cannot do** is sneak up in his ward at night like a filthy vermin and kill him. **Its dishonor". So if you kill him now , than your no better than him"**

Elita sighed , guess my hubby is right. "Alright "

"Come home , darling " optimus said flirtatiously from the other end.

"Alright , i love you " elita smiled

"love you"

elita turned off her comm. before letting a sigh of disappointment, dang! she was this close!

She turned her head back to the bed before smirking. " **Thought that was pretty funny huh,* ***head?...word of advice don't you ever wake up!"**

 ************************************************6 solar cycles later********************************************

The coma ward is one peaceful silent place , sounds of the sparkbeat monitor gave the room a chilling aura. Ratchet still laid on the same berth , for nearly 6 solar cycles. He was dreaming...he was dreaming of his beloved " **Miss and his soon to be beautiful sparkling"**.

 **"Dream world"**  
 _He was dreaming of him cuddling her , as she held their offspring in her arms...it was so beautiful. He nibbled on her neck , before looking into the cute face of his child. He closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them...Miss and his child was dead._

 _He collapsed in sadness, before he heard those awful words "_ _ **Your a disgrace to the autobot cause",**_ __ _he felt unstoppable rage burned his spark "YOU ALL WILL PAY!"_

 **"Real world"**

Ratchet woke up and threw off the covers off of him, he took a deep breathe as he analyzed his surroundings. he ripped off the medical devices strapped to his arm, he tried moving his legs but it was to no use. The cosmic rust had corroded his wires , he had to move around and he had to find an electric remover to free his legs from the crippling rust. He leaped from the berth , but he soon collapsed . Man! his legs hurt from the intense rust.

Ratchet growled from the pain and he began to crawl towards the door, he then heard loud footsteps approaching.

"scrap!" He thought as he behind the door , his anger was so great he was gonna kill who ever enters that door. He unleashed his right blade and he got into position.

 ***********  
First aid whistled quite happily as he skipped his way towards the coma ward, this day was good for he had just been promoted to a fully licensed doctor for the autobots.

He opened the door to the coma ward , but he then felt sharp pain on his left leg. He looked down as huge blade pierced it and before he could scream , a servo wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. he banged his head on the floor "oww" he shrieked as a huge hand grabbed his throat .

He cacked a bit and he looked on his assailant's face...he knew this mech.

"Ratch-.. AH!" he screamed as ratchet dug his blade deeper into his leg.

"Where is optimus?!" He demanded before smashing the little medic's head on the floor . "WHERE IS HE?!

"I I...IDk" the little medic tried to say as he almost lost his conscious.

"B*llsh*t!" The angry awoken medic said before grabbing his throat and began to choke him. "He he..."

"What?" Ratchet asked clearly enraged , he slowly loosened his grip making first aid cough and gasp for air.

"He he went into to a mission on on ..."

"where?!"

"he didn't say anything."

Ratchet had enough , he tightened his grip on first aid's throat making the little medic faint. he slumped next to him before taking his keycard and rust remover."

Ratchet removed the joint rust from his knee ,allowing him to finally move it after almost 6 solar cycles.

He hid first aid's KOED body and he snuck out of the hospital, before transforming into his ambulance form and drove into the setting sun .

-

 **Chapter 3 - A mentor and his student reunited**

 ***1 stellar cycle later"**

Ratchet drove on the smooth roads of the remote cybertronian town known to everyone as "Nagasaki". The town was only a few minutes east of "Crystal city" and it is a popular rest stop among travelers. The town was usually populated by bots who had what an earthling call an "Asian accent ".

Ratchet stopped in front of what appears to be an antique shop, he transformed and look at it. "heh...not much changed"

He shrugged himself and push the old squeaky doors, he looked around and sighed "nothing really changed".

The shop was filled with antique stuff , it looked like (to a human) "an old japanese shop". The walls were covered with old cybertronian stuff...stuff as old since cybertron's birth. There were also weapons , swords, and antique warrior stuff only for display.

Ratchet walked , footsteps graceful he looked over the counter to see a cybertronian figure working on something...He knew who **it was...**

"hello" he greeted with a smirk.

" Why he-" The mech frozed the moment he saw ratchet's sexy smile.

"Hello master **yoketron** " He began "It's been a long time."

"It has... ratchet" the old mech said as soon as he recovered from his shock.

Ratchet smiled back.

Yoketron smiled as well and he wiped the counter with his robe sleeve. "so what brings you here?"

"I need a blade " he replied as he drew circles on the space dust ridden counter.

Yoketron chuckled " heh you must have a big pest or your blades have gone rotten."

"yes , i do have pest and that pest **used to be a student of yours** " Ratchet said looking up to him with a hint of hatred.

yoketron felt his spark stop , he knew who that mech was...

The old mech traced his digit on the dust before walking into his backroom "follow me"

Ratchet followed , but one thing caught his optic. It was the words on the desk , which read " **Optimus "**

He felt rage burned up his spark , he felt sick when someone says, hears or even writes that name. The medic drew a digit and wiped the desktop clean, before he continued to the back room.  
 **  
*******backroom*************

Ratchet widened his optics in amazement of his surroundings, memories starting to return. He looked around the room to see it was filled with various swords , nun-chucks and other ninja stuff. Ratchet smiled as he saw a picture on the wall, It was a picture of him and yoketron when he was still a young student in training.

Ratchet closed his eyes and smiled , as the good memories flew into his mind. He remembered that he would always fall from the post ,where he would train his balance and yoketron was always there to help him. he remembered him giving him energon cookies after a day of training. Those were good times , but then he remembered that **young blue mech named** **"orion"** **.** Rage filled him once more, he was about to punch the wall when a call echoed "Ratchet!"

He looked back to see yoketron sitting like the earth god "buddha".

"so what may I be of service to you?" yoketron asked as he pulled out a portable table towards himself.

"I need new blades" ratchet said before tearing the blades off his servos and placed them on the table.

yoketron smiled "You don't need these " he pushed the blades off the table, which made ratchet raise his brows.

"you'll see soon." The old mech smiled before he began to work with his tools.

 ****************************************** 1 solar cycle later**

Ratchet sat down in a room surrounded by energon candles , giving the room of an aura of relaxation.

He stood up, when yoketron entered along with an assistant who has holding a golden case.

The medic bowed a bit before looking his master straight in the optic.

"are you ready ratchet?" the old mech asked, the medic nodded in return.

Yoketron nodded before gently grabbing ratchet's left arm , while the assistant opened the case. The old master installed a device on ratchet's left arm and he did the same on the right.

Yoketron stood back , as ratchet looked onto his new upgrades he shifted his arms turning it both into long steel chrome blades with yoketron's symbols on the center of both blades. The medic smirked.

"May your enemies fall by your hand ." The old master said before sitting down on the ground like a monk.

Ratchet nodded before walking to the door, but he stopped when a cough caught his attention he looked back to his master who has writing some manuscripts.

" **Ratchet, revenge is not a straight line , it is a forest. Your rage will blind you and make you go lost . when facing it , you must face it with pure calmness with this you can accomplish anything". The old mech advised.**

The old medic gave a nod and left the room.

 **Epilogue**

Ratchet sat down in a booth at a shuttle heading towards "iacon" , he was busy writing on a little red notebook which he named ' **Ratchet's personal death list"**

He prepared his black pen and began to plan, who to kill first ; **he already knew who to kill last** .

A plan formed up in his head , he began to write down;

 **"DEath list Five"**  
 **1\. Chromia  
2\. Wheeljack  
3\. Ultra-magnus  
4\. Elita-one**

 **5.** **Optimus prime**

 **he will make them all die the worse way possible...**

 **TBC**


	3. Vol2

**Chapter 1- The Business queen of iacon**

At a time when he knew the least about his enemies, the first name on his Death List, chromia , was the easiest to find. But of course when one manages the hard task of becoming queen of the cybertron's business world, one doesn't keep it a secret, does one?

Chromia was one of the first femmes , he had met. During that time , she was a sweet lovable and maybe (too some of you)...hot. She had a rough childhood, so it earned her a place in the sparks of many opportunistic mechs. One mech caught her spark and it was ratchet's best friend and classmate "ironhide" , the couple bonded their spark the moment when megatron fell down to earth. Together the two dominated the business world of iacon. Ironhide commanded her personal army of ruthless mercenaries, ready to crush any opponent who dared come near his beloved sparkmate and company.

Together the couple ruled over the business world with an ironfist , but their reign was about to **END.**

 **-**

 **Chapter 2- Gate-crasher**

 ***2 days ago***

 _All the business bots gathered around a conference table discussing various things , one even talked about cyberforming the african continent of earth to expand energon mines. Their business was soon interrupted when a loud bang of seriousness echoed the room. They all immediately stood up._

 _A slim blue femme walked right in as she was a model in a show, she was followed by a tall red mech and a green femme with a stocky build._

 _She sat down on the farthest chair , when she sat everyone to sat down.  
_  
 **"now who here votes chromia as our new leader?" The green femme known as moonracer asked.**

 _The question sent whispers round the room and then one by one, all the bots raised their hands.  
_  
 **She smiled , its settled ... our position is secure...chromia is now queen.**  
 **************************************************************

 **"present"**

The k-bar is one of the most popular bars in all of cybertron , many mechs go here at night to cool off after a very hard day at work. But tonight it's gonna be something special...it's gonna be scene of a mass slaughter . **No one was gonna get out of there alive...oh no not on ratchet's watch.  
**  
chromia and her entourage ( 6 heavily armed bodyguards and moonracer) entered the building in a james bond like a fashion. Full of grace and highly itimadating , also quite badass if you might say. The guards had all their swords brandish and they were chewing energon gums , they were ready to cut down anyone who dare come near their mistress. Moonracer simply skipped along like a fly following candy. chromia simply walked like she was a goddess, it earned her attention from a lot of mechs... **one mech was carefully watching her from the shadows.  
**  
She rented a huge vip room on the top floor , it was a nice cozy place to relax after a hard day's work. As she went up the stairs , she felt like someone was watching her . She looked around .

"is something off ?" Moonracer asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"nah , i just chills " she said as she continued walking up, the others followed.

meanwhile , ratchet watched them a far as he sat down on the bar pondering ways on how to kill her . He just needs to get rid of the guards first and moonracer, he released his little drone which flied inside the vip area and he listened in.

"oh chromy , I'm taking a leak for a while " a voice said, he knew who that voice only belonged to perceptor's girl "moonracer".

he went inside the bathroom and got into position, he waited for a good minute til' he heard the doors slam open . He smiled as he watched moonracer entered and he lunged.

*****************

Chromia 's goons laughed at each other , as they enjoyed their evening drinking energon vodka and vintage oil. They chatted random things , that even made the unsmiling chromia smile .

then all of a sudden a great familiar scream echoed " **CHROMIA!, you and i have unfinished business!"**

With that heard all of chromia's bodyguards went out of the room and brandish their swords .

One guard gasp and he popped his head round the corner and said "mam, you need to see this".

chromia took no second thought and walked out of the room, immediately.

She widen her eyes in horror on the sight before her, her friend moonracer was bleeding from the mouth and leaning against the wall with one arm for support and there was a large figure behind her.

She recognized that figure " **ratchet**?!"

Ratchet tilted his head behind moonracer to see chromia standing on the balcony with a few guards , memories started flowing in.

he remembered her kicking him in the gut back in the bar , he also remembered her slapping his beloved miss down.

Pure rage took over , ratchet unleashed his blade and in one slash , he sliced off moonracers arm.

moonracer screamed as her arm was cut clean in two , she began to flap on the floor like a fish as the other bots around looked in horror. Her energon splattered almost every where , even in ratchets face.

The bystanders look at each other , before panicking and screaming out to the door.

Chromia looked in absolute horror on the sight before her , as she watched her friend curl into a ball with tears coming out of her eyes. It was painful seeing a friend get hurt in that way.

Ratchet on the other hand was taking pleasure in this , he wiped his blade and his face of the energon and began to walk towards the balcony as moonracer continued screaming in pain.

Chromia looked onto her the nearest bodyguard "Rafetch go!"

the guard looked at her and nodded , he flipped from the balcony and landed on the ground facing the autobot medic.

He took his sword and with a battle cry , he charged at ratchet.

The medic simply put up a sadistic smile as the little bodyguard got closer. Rafetch sliced at him , the medic simply dodged and impaled him in the chest and with a grunt he lifted him up with one arm and threw him out of the window to his death.

" **TEAR HIM UP! !" chromia ordered .**

The remaining five jumped from the balcony and charged at ratchet. The medic simply smiled as the guards approached him.

One guard slashed at him , he simply dodged and stabbed him through the spark and he threw him into the bar . The second one tried impaling him through the back , he simply caught the sword and he spun and cut his head. The third and forth one tried to slash at him together , he simply ducked and impaled them both at the spark . He hurled the dead two at the fifth one (who was near a window ) and they all fell to their deaths.

Ratchet retracted his blades back and looked at chromia, who was now smiling . "So chromia , any more goons i have to kill?"

Chromia winked, as sounds of footsteps and transforming echoed the room.

Ratchet simply closed his eyes and he smiled back at chromia. "Well more goons to kill. "

Suddenly the doors of the hall opened and ironhide entered "attack!" , within seconds numerous soldier bots and drones with swords come rushing in and they surrounded the medic .

Chromia smiled "he doesn't stand a chance"

Ratchet simply exhaled and he began to analyze his surroundings , all the goons have swords and of their stances are quite poor. He heard clinging , he looked to his left to see a goon spinning a knife chain on his left servo and he look over to his right , a femme was there with double hatchets. He planned his move.

The world became slow as the medic unleashed his blades and he began to move.

Ironhide gasped as ratchet impaled the goon in-front of him and hurled him like a baseball bat, he hitted a bunch of goons and they tumble out of the window to their deaths.

Ratchet whipped around and decapitated 6 goons , The femme goon with the hatchets threw an axe to him . The medic simply caught it , she threw another one, the medic simply dodged and it hit a goon in the head. Killing him.

Ratchet threw the axe back , hitting the femme at the spark. killing her.

Two goons with swords charged at the medic, he simply dodge and slit their throats. Another group (5 members) charged at him from behind , the medic simply back-flipped and with a slash. they were all beheaded.

The group swarmed in, ratchet evaded by climbing up to the balcony using his skills. The goons simply followed, one goon grabbed at his leg . ratchet simply unleashed his boot spike and stab him through the head. killing him.

He got up the balcony , as two goons cornered him. The two slashed , ratchet unleashed his blades and block them before cutting their heads off.

The goons soon swarmed in, he took no time of hesitation and he jumped back down. Where five goons waited , he swiftly decapitated them.

Moonracer groaned weakly as she lost too much energon, suddenly a decaptitated head landed in front of her. She widened her eyes and fainted.

Ratchet panted hard as he began to slice his way to the swarm of goons , on the corner of his eye . He saw chromia retreating back into the room.

He then felt heartfelt determination , he wasn't going to let some lonely goons get in the way of his revenge!

"Time to end this." He said in his thought.

ratchet stabbed a cyclop mech in front of him and he threw smoke bomb, causing the remaining goons to disorient.

He then unleashed both his blades and jump into a fog, sounds of slicing and screams of pain are the only things you could hear.

Moonracer slowly woke up to see a fog dust slowly clearing and when it did , she saw ratchet standing on a mountain of corpses. He looked like a God among all bots, it was so epic. She fainted , once more.

Ratchet panted very badly , he then felt a shadow looming over him .

He twirled around and slashed across ironhide's chest , causing the veteran to scream and back a few feet off.

"Hide."

"ratchet"

"I'm giving you this chance to walk away , all i want is chromia "

"i wont let you place a single dirty digit on my spark mate , so if you want her you have to go through me."

ironhide took a sword from a corpse and he began to slash at the medic , who was simply deflecting all attacks .

Ratchet had enough , he sliced both of ironhide's legs off and he kicked the veteran off the window .

The veteran fell on top of a energon dog stand , killing him. While other bystanders screamed.

The medic on the other hand , felt regret for he had to kill his long time best friend . But he won't his emotions get in the way of his revenge , he wiped his blades and he run up to the vip room .

-  
 **Chapter 3- showdown  
**  
ratchet burst through the wall "chromia!"

He looked around and he saw nothing , he felt a cold breeze flow through his cables. He looked to his left seeing a door open , he ran towards it.

Ratchet burst through the door and he saw chromia sitting on the rooftop , she looked back blankly before brandishing her sword.

"well time to end this." Ratchet said as he unleashed his blades

"agreed. "

chromia took up a stance like a samurai , while ratchet took up a stance like a warrior with two sais.

The two had a stare down for quite sometime , before they both let out a battle cry and charged at each other.

ratchet sliced , but chromia was able to duck and slice at ratchets belly. She widened her eyes in horror as the medic's wound heal almost istantly .

Ratchet grabbed her by the head and smashed her on the nearby bench , cracking it.

She grunted her pain and opened her eyes , she gasped as ratchets foot came barreling towards her head . She evaded by rolling and she kicked ratchet in the diode , causing him to oof .

Ratchet grabbed his crotch "dang , this b*tch is dirty now! " he scowled as he saw chromia standing up and returning to her stance.

Chromia this time charged , but before she could slash ratchet grabbed her by the throat and began to lift her up with one hand . She kicked her legs , it was all to no avail . She prayed to primus , as she felt her neck become smaller and smaller.

Ratchet snuffed and with a roar , he smashed her hard on the ground causing a small crater on where he smashed her .

He then lifted her up once more and without any hesitation , he stabbed her right in the spark.

Chromia began to cough energon and in her dying moments , she said "I've always adored you ratchet , you just betrayed us" . Ratchet seemed to calmed down a bit and ripped the sword out.

"betrayed ...betrayed! " ratchet growled , but before she could give answer. ... **chromia died.  
**  
Ratchet huffed and dropped her corpse . He took some deep breaths and he sat down on the ground beside her, dem it was one workout.

 **Chapter 4 - where are they?  
**  
moonracer groaned as she felt her body being dragged across the cold chrome floors of the streets of iacon , she looked over to see ratchet dragging her by the feet and she looked over her arm which was no more than a stub.

she shrieked when ratchet grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

The medic unleashed his right blade " you're gonna tell me what i know...where are the others?"

"I'm not telling you ***t!" Moonracer weakly scolwed, but then she yelped when ratchet tigthened his grip on his throat .

"if you don't tell me anything, youre gonna lose more than arm" the medic glared as his eyes turned bloody red.

moonracer was now riddled with fear "okay , all three of them are on earth "

"if i find out that you are lying , you know what happens. Now tell all of them that i am coming and **TELL THEM THIS ...THEY WILL ALL BE AS DEAD AS CHROMIA!"  
**  
Ratchet then looked over to moonracers remaining arm "give me your other arm!"

and once more with a slash , moonracer's remaining arm was cut off .

Ratchet watched as she once more flapped like a fish, he smiled . Before walking away.

 **Epilogue  
**  
moonracer sat down on a hospital berth with iv strands on both stubs which used to be her arms , completely tramautized by the events foreshadowed.

she felt two soft gently hands on her shoulders " **optimus** please forgive me for my betrayal ." She cried.

"you are forgiven "optimus said as moonracer simply sat and cried in pain.

"What else did that **traitor** asked?" Optimus asked as he began to sooth her.

"He asked on your whereabouts and that he will kill all of you. " moonracer squeaked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Does he know that his **son and daughter is alive?"**

moonracer looked up to him blankly...

 **Tbc**


End file.
